Writers Intervene
by Project 66
Summary: Luke and Annabeth have been dating for the past 5 years and Percy's fed up with it. An unfortunate accident involving something about a "writer" leaves Annabeth heart-broken and hating towards Percy, blaming him for what happened to Luke. Will he be able to save her from the depressive state? And who is this "writer"?


**Hello everyone! I have some unfortunate news: I'm starting another story :D I bet you're all like, whaaaaaaat? How is that bad? Probably because I've started a whole bunch of other stories that I've yet to complete :p I'm truly sorry!**

**However, I love this idea so much! It was originally my friend: Zoe Tabbycat's idea, but I evolved it. So please don't hate and enjoy!**

* * *

_I've been counting the days since they've started dating. I've counted five years. Five years that she's been with him and not me. If I had been kinder to her that day, rather than such an asshole, I would have her; I wouldn't be this determined to get her. I would have gone on all those quests with her. I wish I could have a redo of that day. I try not to think about it, but whenever I see her, the memories start creeping up. _

_ I feel as if a part of me is lost without her, or rather incomplete. I've been trying so hard to just let her see that I'm ok. I'm thinking that it's time to give up on. It'd be better for her. I've been trying for so long._

_ I need something to happen to him, that ungrateful excuse for a boyfriend, for her to become free. For her to become mine. Maybe bring in a cute girl? That could work. There are plenty of beautiful girls around here, but if he wanted to go for a different girl, he would have a long time ago. I don't think I can do this on my own. Maybe, just maybe, a miracle will happen._

_-Percy_

I read through Percy Jackson's journal. From what I gathered, he seems very determined to get this woman. I was thinking about intervening, but decide against it. I remember the last time I did such a thing and how I almost broke many people. It lead to such a disaster and I had to go into hiding. It's such an easy thing to do, to intervene, but there are so many downfalls to it. I decide to stop thinking about the past and leave Percy's cabin.

"Luke, it's almost our 5th anniversary! Where do you want to go?" Percy winces at Annabeth's high-pitched squeals of happiness. Recalling Percy's previous journal entries, he's very peeved over the fact that Luke, out of all the guys in the camp, was dating Annabeth.

"Anywhere you want to!" he replies with equal enthusiasm. She ponders this thought and comes up with an idea.

"How about a picnic to the beach?" she suggests. Percy's mind freezes, secretly listening. He started to digest what he had just heard. That was _his_ place. They had never gone on a date there before, so Percy was even more upset when Luke agreed.

Percy's face scrunches with anger.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth looks behind her, noticing Percy for the first time. He stops in his tracks and the anger releases from his face, turning to his normal color as he sees Annabeth.

"Hey," he says, kicking the ground, forgetting about Luke.

"I'll see in your cabin in a couple minutes, ok?" Luke says, seeing that Annabeth wants to talk to Percy in private. Annabeth nods, her eyes not leaving Percy. Luke lightly kisses Annabeth on the cheek before he disappears.

Percy stares at the ground until Luke is out of view.

"So, how are things with you and Luke?" Percy asks, nonchalantly.

"Percy," Annabeth sighs, "For the hundredth time, we're _fine_. It's our 5th anniversary. But, I don't want to talk about me; I want to talk about you. How have you been, Percy?"

Percy's gaze rose to Annabeth's gray eyes. He didn't want to come to this. It was the same as every time she talked to him. She'd act like his therapist and try to get him to stop liking her.

"I'm alright," He replies with an even tone. Annabeth shakes her head, not satisfied with the answer and starts to walk away. Percy starts playing with the dirt again, as if it's the most interesting thing and most important. When she's a couple feet away, she turns around to Percy and says with an annoyed tone, "You won't get me."

Percy's head whipped up to look at Annabeth's serious expression.

"What gave you that idea?" he questions. She just shook her head.

"You've got to stop, Percy. I'm with Luke and we'll be together for a long time." She begins to walk away again.

"I can wait," Percy whispers, but Annabeth catches it. She freezes in her track and turns around anger fills her face. She rushes over to him.

"When are you going to get it through your thick head that it's Luke I love? Where did the idea that I like you ever come into play, Percy?" Annabeth screams, "Luke and I are together and have been together for _five_ years! There's nothing that's going to stop me from breaking up with him, especially not _you!_ And even if I did break up with him, I won't date you!" she storms off, letting Percy absorb her harsh words. He winces as the words register in his head.

He watches Annabeth storm off and go into her cabin before he saunters over to the lake.

"Why can't she be mine?" he asks himself miserably. I'm fighting with myself to help him. It's obvious he's in love with this girl and wishes nothing more than to be with her. I fight the urge to announce myself, I decide to wait and see what he does.

He walks into the lake until the water is waist high. He looks calm, but after a moment of remembering his conversation with Annabeth, his face beats red. He raises his hands, creating a whirlpool, which launches him into the air. He lets out a scream, in pain from Annabeth re-breaking his heart.

Waves crash into the sand that surrounds the beach, ruining the perfect layout it had once been. He throws the water around, creating a scene. There's no one around to witness this scene expect me. He forms small tornadoes around him. I think, for about the hundredth time, about announcing myself.

He let's out another pitiful scream before releasing all the water and falling ten feet into the lake. He submerges, but looks like he's not coming out anytime soon. He floats on his back, staring at the sky.

"Percy," I call to him. He's confused and looks at the direction of where my voice came form, but sees that there is no one there. I clamp my hands around my mouth, cursing silently for talking when I shouldn't have.

"Who's there?" he calls out, rising from the water. It's too late for me to go back, so I continue talking.

"You shouldn't be afraid," I say, knowing it won't help. I curse at myself again and think about what I would feel if I was in his shoes.

"I'm not afraid of a voice!" Percy calls back, "Show yourself!"

"I can't," I say back. Confusion falls on his face, "I am nothing but a voice."

"That's impossible," ponders Percy. He starts coming out of the water.

"It's not," I reply, watching him come out.

"But, then who are you?" he asks. I stand in front of him in my view, but in his, he sees nothing. I decide that this arrangement won't work if I'm not visible. Silver light surrounds me as a form a human body. He shields his eyes from the light.

"Wow," he says. I stand before him, slightly smaller, with short brown hair and matching eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" he asks, taking a step back. He reaches into his pocket, obviously searching for his sword. I force him to stop.

"Please, don't be scared," I say sincerely, "I am simply the writer and I have a proposition for you."

* * *

**I must say, I include myself in this story, but that does not mean it is a Mary Sue! (That's what my sister says) It'll be hard because it's really confusing and stuff, but if you give me some time, it'll work itself out! Please review~ Let me know what you think :3**

**~Project 66**


End file.
